A turbocharger typically consists of a compressor driven by a turbine. The turbine may be connected to the compressor by a common shaft that is supported for rotation by bearings. The turbocharger, the shaft and the turbine wheel may rotate at speeds that approach hundreds of thousands of revolutions per minute. In addition, the turbine wheel operates in a high temperature exhaust gas environment, wherein heat may be transferred to the turbocharger components. Under these harsh and increasingly demanding operating conditions, the lifespan of a turbocharger is expected to match that of the engine with which it operates. To accomplish that challenge, the design of a turbocharger and its components must be robust to survive as expected, while still being cost effective.